


Magic finds its way

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, everything is gonna be fine, immediate after S3A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: Umm...I apologise for all the medical inaccuracy and stuff...and just the horrible-ness of this writing... Thanks for reading it still





	Magic finds its way

'Alexander, keep your eyes on me, okay? I'll call Catarina and get you fix up.' Tears swelled up in Magnus' eyes, as he held tight onto Alec's hand and grappled with his phone on the other.

  
'Of course. I'm not leaving you, Magnus.' As much as Alec's words aimed to comfort him, it was uttered in such soft voice that they both knew he was struggling.

  
'Cat, I lost my magic and I need your help right now' was all that Magnus had to say before a portal blinked open before them and the warlock walked out.

  
'What hap…' Perspective as Cat was, she immediately waved open a portal straight to Magnus' loft right as she took in the scene before her.

'Magnus, just hold onto him.' Her hands left the portal for a moment to cast a spell on Alec, so that she could stablise the wound and blood loss for the moment. An arrow right through, possibly his heart, is a grave wound but Alec was still breathing and lucid. She hoped against everything that she would not have to witness her dear friend lost his loved one right before him, not this day.

  
'Magnus, don't worry. I came back to you last time, we'll be fine and celebrate in no time.' Alec kept murmuring to Magnus, as the other seemd incapable to utter another word. Cat tried not to hear what the two were talking about, as they made sure Alec was safely through the portal and laid down on Magnus' bed.

  
'Magnus, hey you save me okay? Everytime. I love you so much. You save Jace for me. There's not enough things for me to do or say to let you know how much I love you.' Alec whispered, the pain somehow was not spreading but he had been fighting off unconsciosness every second. He knew, the wound was fatal, aimed to be so but he had to hope Catarina would save him because there was no way he was leaving Magnus behind like this. Just staring at a man who hadn't utter another word since Catarina arrived, he knew he must be so overwhelmed and scared. He knew Magnus gotta be out of his mind to have lost his magic and to see him injured right before him. Oh how he loved this man, doing everything for him without hesitation. Alec knew he could not leave him, not like this, it would break him down into pieces.

  
'Magnus, hold my hand. Alec, don't worry you are going to be fine, I promise.' Catarina finally spoke, voice steady and firm towards the two lovers. Magnus switched to stare wildly at her, while Alec finally let himself relax just a little.

  
'Hey listen to Catarina and give her your hand.' Alec gently pushed his hand, which was held tightly by Magnus, towards Catarina. Once their hands were connected, Magnus gasped out in surprise.

  
'But how…That couldn't be…' He seemed astonished to feel or see whatever Catarina was showing him.

  
'I don't know how you lost your magic but it seemed for all your interaction with Alec, your magic had recognised him as part of its owner and probably sipped into him through some energy exchange. Alec, the wound is only through your flesh but not any of your organs, since quite a bit of Magnus' magic resided in you and has absorbed the arrow and its damage. All I need to do is for Magnus to guide it to control the blood loss while I pull it out, then it's all flesh wound for another shadowhunter.' She smiled at them, while Magnus still looked disbelievingly at his heart.

 

'Come on Magnus, you have to help me guide your magic now. We don't have much time to lose.' Catarina nudged her friend forward.

  
'Magnus' He glanced at Alec one more time and readily closed his eyes and focused on what Cat was allowing him to see through Alec's body and pinpoint where the arrow was and thus the pressure required to minimise the blood loss.

  
'One. Two. Three.' Catarina's yellow mist pulled out the arrow, as Magnus made sure his own blue mist wrapped tightly around Alec's flesh and bones. Surely, no blood spilled out from the wound, nor was Alec feeling any extra pain.

  
Magnus was just about to ask what was next, when Catarina beat him to it.

  
'Alec, activate your healing rune.' Alec struggled a little to grab his stele from his back pocket but he did it. Magnus glanced at the glow of the rune and back at his lover, hands still focusing on the connection with his magic inside Alec.

  
After a few agonising seconds, Magnus could feel his own magic bouncing off Alec and warmth curled up from within him. Catarina uttered a spell, which Magus knew was one to make sure the patient heal and an extra protection on the newly healed area. Alec stared blinkedly at himself, as he slowly sat up from the bed.  
'Alexander?'

  
'I am all healed up. I could feel it, good as new.' Alec grinned at his lover, who just crashed into him with a tight hug. He held back tight in kind, only now letting the fear and worry and just so much emotions swirling within him. He couldn't let himself imagine what would happen to Magnus if he didn't live. Out of everything, the fact that Magnus' magic would reside and protect him made Alec wonder how did he come to deserve the man before him. They had been torn apart so many times, escaped through hell again and again and come out still together.

  
'I love you, Magnus.' He whispered against his ear, when he finally felt tears rolling off his shoulder and Magnus' shuddering against him.

  
'Alexander…I…I couldn't lose you. Not like this, not after I gave up my magic to my father just to save you. I don't know what else to do. Without magic, I can't even protect or heal you ever again. I'm just so glad that somehow I could save you this time as well…Alexander…' Magnus' voice wrenched his heart, he had never seen him so scared and overwhelmed, like a kid who can't find his parents in the crowd.

  
'Magnus, this little portion of the magic now will stay with you. I promise we'd all help you to get your magic back from Asmodeus. It should be enough to help Alec, whenever it's needed.' Catarina squeezed on Magnus' shoulder.

  
'Cat, thank you for everything.' Magnus turned to face her, gratitude apparent in his voice, though still shaky.

  
'I will leave you two alone for now. Call me.' Catarina left them one last smile and portaled her way out.

  
'Come on, lie down with me. We'll deal with everything else later. Right now, you and I need some rest.' Alec prompted, hand gently swiping tears away from his cheek.

  
'Alexander…I love you, so so much.' He leaned forward and kissed him.

It felt different from all their other kisses, it was wild and desperate and hunger all at once. Alec let Magnus' hand peel off his shirt, shed off his pants and gears and returned the favour himself. It was the need to feel and touch every inch of each other's body, just to reassure their senses that they were both alright and alive and together.

  
Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus, letting his head rest on his chest, his eyes still fixated on him and hands roaming on his body.

  
'Let's sleep, shall we?' Alec asked.

  
'No, you sleep. I will stay awake.' Magnus replied.

  
'Why?'

  
'So that I can make sure you're here and alive. I don't want to risk closing my eyes and not waking up to you right here.'

  
'I promise, I will be breathing and alive when you wake up.'

  
'I know, but still I am not gonna fall asleep first.'

  
'Alright then. I love you.'

  
'I love you, too Alexander.'

  
With that, Alec closed his eyes, sensing the warmth from Magnus and let himself be lured into sleep, knowing for sure that he'd wake up to Magnus holding him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm...I apologise for all the medical inaccuracy and stuff...and just the horrible-ness of this writing... Thanks for reading it still


End file.
